Love
by Catherin Rabb
Summary: David meets a new friend, but what has she gone through.


Love  
by Cath  
  
Whenever you Love do not forget  
that it is bound to trust and respect.  
  
The pain your love creates is great  
so sooth it and don't be selfish  
banish the hate.  
  
  
Blue sky. White clouds. The green of summer. Nothing else was out there, but still she stared. Her tiny arms were hugging her legs in a desperate measure. Her head lay on her knees, beautiful green eyes wide open as if to take in the whole world at once. Beautiful shining red hair surrounded her small doll like face.   
Behind her eyes, which look dull to the world, her mind was working. Home. Home. Home. Family. Mummy. Home.   
  
Arrisa watched over the girl as usual. It was no hard work for she only moved slightly and mostly just to eat or sleep. The other Watchers had given her up, but for Arrisa children were the future. Precious fragile jewels. Music. Maybe music was the key. Angelica. Always being with her. The only reaction Angelica showed was to music. To the gently sounds she started humming and swayed back and forth. That was the only music she liked, well, if the humming and swaying could be taken for that.   
Angelica was brought to the Orphanage when she was 5, nearly 1 year ago. Her parents died when a White Star was shot down. No family left to go to. She never spoke, cried or laughed. Other children excluded her. And she was human. One of four human children in an orphanage, where mostly minbari children lived. But it didn't seem to bother her. But if it did, she didn't show it.   
There were two or three couples, Ranger couples, which were interested in adopting her the moment they saw Angelica, but whenever they tried to get closer or talk to her, disappointment struck.   
  
Today was a special day. The great Delenn would visit today. With her young son, David, who was only 8 himself. And she was left with Angelica, because the other Watchers had decided she was not to be show to Delenn. The reason must be selfishness. So Arrisa decided that they would follow their daily routine. Get up, wash, have breakfast, read, lunch, nap, go on a walk in the park, dinner, go to bed. Angelica had already taken a nap, and so Arrisa readied both for their walk.  
  
It was a beautiful day, like most on Minbar. A gentle breeze teased the tall trees and it looked like the flowers danced. The grass was try and inviting them to lie down and enjoy the softness. Angelica sat like always.   
  
Suddenly a little boy came walking towards them. Walking with wonder, sometimes stopping to look at a tree in a professional manner, but seemingly dismissing it. Discovering them he slowly walked toward them. He stopped and bowed, his hands folded in the typical religious cast greeting. The interesting about him was not his very adult like manner, but his head, which was covered with short brown hair - and a bone crest. This must be David. David Sheridan. The son of Starkiller and the great Delenn. But Arrisa never judged children by their heritage. He seemed polite. Then he spoke in androndona.   
  
*My name is David. I hope I did not interrupt you in anything. I was only looking at the trees. *  
  
Arrisa stood up and returned the greeting. *No, Isthel'zha. You did not disturb us. My name is Arrisa, this is Angelica. *  
  
A huge smile grazed his lips, making him look like the father. Nodding, he sat across from Angelica. Not saying a word as if sensing that she was not willing or could not answer him. David only sat, legs crossed. Watching their surroundings like Angelica. Arrisa knowing that his mother would search for him, eventually, went away to go take, assured David would stay with her.   
  
Delenn and the others were already looking for David, when Arrisa found them in the great hall. She bowed her head and moved towards Delenn. Bowing deeply, she started to speak after she was sure she had Delenn's attention.  
  
*Entil'zha Delenn, I am sorry to interrupt your travels through our home, but I think I know where your son is. I left him with one of our children in the gardens. If you allow me to show you the way. *  
  
Delenn sigh, visibly more relaxed. After a few seconds to regain her composer, she bowed and asked Arrisa to lead ahead.   
  
The small group reached the two of them and Arrisa was shocked by what she saw. There on the soft grass sat David, the way she left him, only his hands were outstretched now, intermingled with Angelica's. The little girl had moved, copying David's position. And Arrisa saw the most wonderful thing - Angelica smiled. Smiled at David. They were so consumed in each other that it seemed they were communicating without words.  
  
Delenn had seen the amazement on Arrisa's face and wondered what all this was about.   
  
*Watcher, what is with that little girl? *  
  
Arrisa hung her head again, ashamed of her loss of control. *Her name is Angelica. Her parents died a year ago, Entil'zha. I am sorry for my loss of attention, but this is the first time she has reacted to anyone. *  
  
Delenn only nods. "David, won't you introduce us to your new friend."  
  
As if moving out of trance, David stood up pulling Angelica with him. In androndona he answered: *I'm sorry mother that I went out without informing you of my whereabouts. *  
  
"It's okay son, I was only worried. Now, won't you introduce me? "  
  
Angelica was still clinging to David, but was hiding behind him. David smiled at her, coxing her forth. "I don't know her name, but we made friends. She likes trees as much as I do."  
  
Delenn bend down on her knees. Speaking softly to Angelica. "Hello little One, my name is Delenn. I'm David's mum. The Watcher told me, that your name is Angelica. This is a beautiful name."  
  
End 1 of? 


End file.
